


Sea

by rose_1999



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_1999/pseuds/rose_1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*时间点大概是建国初期。<br/>*OOC严重。<br/>*作者文笔很糟糕。<br/>*大概没了。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sea

**Author's Note:**

> *时间点大概是建国初期。  
> *OOC严重。  
> *作者文笔很糟糕。  
> *大概没了。

辛这两个星期都不在呢。  
贵为一国之君的身份还要穿梭于各国之间扮演外交官的角色也还真是难为他了。  
……不对我在担心些什么！这点时间对他来说也不过是吃吃喝喝玩玩女人而已！  
辛他，不会趁我不在他身边的时候做了对不起我的事吧……  
国王不在的日子里每天对着堆积如山的公文奋战到深夜的辛德利亚第一政务官在这一天照例工作到凌晨两点脑子开始变得迟钝的时候迷迷糊糊地想道。  
想到自家国王，身体没来由地开始发热。只有他知道，那个霸气又可靠的王在床上也有着不为人知的温柔一面。  
思绪不由自主地游移到平日里每晚床上的种种旖旎画面……  
……我都在想些什么呢！  
视工作为生命的辛德利亚第一政务官赶紧拼命甩头，试图将那些绮思赶出脑海。  
但事与愿违。仿佛某个开关被打开了一般，身体变得越来越热，那些画面也愈发清晰起来。  
算算日子。果然，发情期快要到了。  
像是中了邪一样，原本握着笔的那只手忽然停下了工作，转而缓缓下移，覆住了那个已经昂首的部位。  
隔着布料摩擦的触感相当微妙。贾法尔只觉得体内热潮一波波涌上，很快就在手中缴械。  
不够……完全不够……  
双腿不由自主难耐地互相摩擦。贾法尔定了定神，犹豫着将纤细的手指伸进衬裤，往那个叫嚣着不满的部位探去。  
那里早已潮湿一片。回忆着辛平日里对待自己的方式，贾法尔先是将手指在穴口缓缓描摹了两圈，再小心翼翼地探入一指。  
“那么快就湿了。是不是因为平时做得太少，没喂饱你？”  
！！！  
辛巴德挑逗自己的声音在耳边响起。另一只手鬼使神差地沿着肌肉略微发硬的腹部向上移去，捏住一侧的乳尖，又稍用力地轻扯。  
“啊！辛、轻一点……”  
胸部传来的甜蜜刺激使贾法尔不禁全身打了个激灵，同时在后穴中抽插的手指也感觉到了吮吸一般的触感。  
“只是碰了一下就立起来了，贾法尔的这里好敏感呢。”  
耳畔辛的声音再次响起。贾法尔不由自主地加大了拉扯着乳尖的力度，同时将中指也一并深入后穴，加快了进出的频率。  
“只用两根手指就可以高潮了吗。真淫荡啊。”  
“唔、嗯、不要说了……啊！”  
前方硬挺的器官抽搐着又释放了一次。但身体的热潮却完全没有褪去，反而变得更为猛烈。omega的小穴急切渴求着被更大更为炽热的物体填满。  
强忍着身体的热度，贾法尔艰难地够到了办公桌旁平日里上着锁的一个小抽屉——用来储存抑制剂的地方。  
两片小小的药片见效倒是极快。毕竟这还不算是真正的发情期。  
刚从热度中清醒过来的贾法尔趴在办公桌上无力地喘息着。前方被自己射出来的东西弄得一片泥泞，衬裤湿得几乎可以拧出水来，连外面的官服也微微透着湿意。  
暗骂了在工作时间开小差与想象中的辛做爱还高潮了的自己一句，贾法尔望着面前仍然堆积如山的待批阅公文叹了口气，起身去浴室清理身体。

路过辛的卧房，门虚掩着。推开门，走到那人床前。熟睡中的男人嘴唇轻抿，睡颜安详，就连自己发出的动静也未曾吵醒他。  
想起自家王刚回国就醉得不省人事，政务官不禁微微蹙额。  
轻轻在对方耳边道了一声“晚安”，又端详了一下对方安静的睡颜，这才转身锁好门离开。  
“您辛苦了。”

第二天傍晚

“贾法尔？早啊～”揉眼。  
内心很想骂脏话的某政务官：“麻烦看看外面的天色国王大人，现在已经是傍晚了。”  
“……什么嘛还是晚上？那我继续睡……”翻了个身。  
“睡你妹啊三秒之内给我起来！！知道你不在的这段时间积压了多少工作吗！！”被愤怒冲昏头脑的某政务官一把揪住那根呆毛，强行将自家王从睡梦中拉了起来。  
“呜呜呜贾法尔你对我就不能温柔一点……”  
软硬兼施好不容易被拖到办公桌前的男人尽管嘴里仍在发出表达不满的咕哝，手上却是认真地翻阅起了文书。

(大约两小时后)

刚刚整理完一批文书的政务官暗暗松了口气。一抬首，却看到身旁的紫发男子已点头如捣蒜，完全陷入神志恍惚之中，连笔尖上的墨水流到手上了都未曾发觉。  
“……辛！！”  
男人受到惊吓，定了定神。“抱歉，贾法尔……”  
“该道歉的对象不应该是我。需要我给您倒碗醒酒汤吗？”  
“啊那麻烦你了贾法尔……”  
出神地望着一袭白衣的下属兼恋人轻盈地踏出房门的身影，辛巴德情不自禁地伸手抚摸还残留着贾法尔体温的椅面。  
“请慢用。”  
清香微苦的味道蔓延入喉，驱散了些许睡意。  
“又是宿醉。您啊，究竟喝了多少？”叹了口气。  
“有什么办法呢。巴尔巴德王太热情了，非要我留下来参加他的寿筵——”  
“提醒过您多少次了，不要在外面喝醉。要是闹事了我可不会帮您收拾烂摊子！”有些怒意的贾法尔凑近辛巴德，灵敏的嗅觉捕捉到了对方身上一丝格格不入的甜腻香气。  
“……是不是还被哪个omega拐上床了！要是不小心被人灌醉下药抓住了把柄怎么办！您怎么就是不吸取教训呢！”怒气值瞬间飙满。  
“是他们一个两个的非要往我身上蹭，我又不好拒绝……”那群饿狼似的男人女人哪里有一点像omega了啊！  
“您那点事谁不知道。肯定是因为一个人出门在外夜晚寂寞难耐了吧？说不定还找了不止一个。七海种马风流天下的雅号谁人不晓呢。”  
“等等贾法尔你你你误会了！扪心自问我真的没有做任何对不起良心的事啊！连你都不信任我了吗！”某叶王欲哭无泪。  
“那么请您拿出证据！据我所知，您醉酒之后所说的话可信度为零。我可不想看到被您搞大肚子的omega自己找上门来。”  
“如果你坚持要看我为了你禁欲了半个月的证据的话……那自然是有的。”  
紫发的王勾了勾手指示意他的政务官再靠近一些，笑得诡谲。忽地一把握住他纤细的手腕，放在了自己下体某个坚硬的部位上。  
“这里可只因为你一个人才会变成这样。”  
贾法尔一惊，下意识地想要缩回手。  
“您，您在胡言乱语些什么……”  
被大自己一号还带着薄茧的手握住，描摹着那个半硬的部位渐渐变得清晰的形状。贾法尔觉得自己从手指一路往上到脸颊都是烫的。  
“两个星期没见了呢。想我吗？我可是想你想得快要疯了啊。”  
“我不在的时候有自己偷偷解决过吗？嗯？”  
感觉到炽热的手掌缓缓揽过自己的腰部滑到后方，贾法尔刚要试图阻止对方的下一步动作，却发现全身忽然变得无力起来。  
他的发情期到了。  
从刚才开始，辛的alpha信息素就若有若无地在空气中浮动着。现在又被自己发出的气味一激，变得更为强烈。贾法尔只觉得大脑开始无法正常思考。身体越来越热，两腿之间失禁般一下子流出大量的温热液体。腰一软，顺势倒在了对方怀中。  
辛的味道很特别。汹涌澎湃似乎会让人溺毙其中，却又莫名地令人感到安稳。  
硬要说的话，很像大海。  
“……但是、工作还……呜！”话音未落，侵入就衣襟的手指将其变成了闷在喉中的呻吟。  
“你都成这样了，还在想什么工作呢。我的政务官大人，你已经很努力了。”  
“所以接下来，只需闭上眼享受就好。”  
贴着对方的脸颊一字一句地说出，温热的气息喷洒在敏感的耳垂。  
“啊……辛、你要干什么！……”  
感觉自己被仰面放在了床上，双腿被有力却温柔地抬起，沾满自己分泌物的一片泥泞的衬裤被缓缓褪下。贾法尔不知道对方想要做什么，茫然无措地望向面对着他跪下的alpha。  
接下来发生的事情令他更为不知所措。  
“不要！这样的、不行……啊！”  
一个湿漉漉火热的活物覆上了自己的穴口，贾法尔瞬间意识到了那是什么，惊恐地扭动臀部想要逃离。  
“啊！不可以舔，那里……很脏……嗯……”  
辛巴德灵巧的舌仔细地扫过每一条褶皱，将穴口溢出的液体悉数摄入口中。待穴口周边清理干净，又像是还没有餍足似的将舌尖探入了那个可口的小洞，一进一出模仿着性交的动作。  
穴口周围的神经最为敏感。贾法尔被过于强烈的刺激惊得没能抑制住出口的呻吟声。  
“贾法尔……你的味道真是太厉害了。”从双腿之间抬起头的男人伸舌舔去嘴角沾到的蜜汁，又拿起随手放在一边的衬裤，放在嘴唇上方，极其性感地嗅了嗅。  
“……变态吗……”  
贾法尔的脸颊一下子被红潮布满，有些不忍直视地捂住了脸。果然不是很懂这些alpha式的恶趣味……  
太久没有做，自己的尺寸又大了些。尽管有omega的自体润滑，还是得小心不能伤到了恋人才好。认真思索着这个问题的某种马眼珠一转，目光落在了办公桌上的毛笔。  
抽出一支干净的毛笔，小心地用唾液将顶端沾湿捻尖。  
“！！！”  
贾法尔只感觉一个柔软的物体轻轻扫过敏感的穴口，接着顶了进去。全身的神经似乎走集中在了内壁里一根根柔软而又坚韧的毛发上。毛刷轻扫过穴肉的感觉十分微妙，有一种落不到实处的瘙痒感。  
忽然，毛尖掠过体内要命的一点，贾法尔浑身一颤。  
手的主人自是比贾法尔自己更为了解这副身体的敏感处。进入的动作稍稍顿了下，即改变了角度。  
“啊！唔嗯……哈啊！”  
体内的毛刷忽然改变了方式，开始恶劣地在敏感点上来回轻拂。  
丝丝缕缕奇妙的快感立刻从体内升起，越来越热的内壁分泌出大量液体，绞紧了笔身。腰部也因这令人心痒难耐的撩拨而不由自主地摆动起来。  
与此同时另一只有些粗糙的手掌从小腹一路抚摸向上，划过人鱼线和柔软的腹部，停留在胸口挺立的乳尖处。轻挑开衣襟。  
“贾法尔这里的颜色真漂亮，像辛德利亚落日天边的晚霞一样呢。”  
言语间开始用指腹摩擦敏感的顶端，间或用食指和拇指攫住，轻轻拉扯揉搓。  
下边的动作也没有停下，变本加厉地反复旋转，刺激着那处。  
“舒服吗？嗯？”  
没有回音。全身上下最敏感的两个部位被如此刺激的贾法尔像一条失水的鱼一样大口喘息着，嘴角挂着无意识流出的唾液。  
辛巴德忽然感到身下的身体一阵颤栗，原来是贾法尔没有经历任何对前方的抚慰就射了出来。  
“哈……哈啊……辛、要你的……呜，快进来……”  
稍用力将毛笔一下拔出，没有立即闭合的穴口立刻涌出一股爱液，沾湿了床单。  
空气中发情的omega浓烈的甜香气息，再加上恋人难得的热情邀请，辛巴德再也压抑不住汹涌的情欲，本能地将坚挺抵在了那个柔软窄小的入口处。  
没有任何阻碍，顺畅地一插到底。久违的结合所带来的满足感让两人几乎同时长叹一声。  
“辛……嗯……啊！”  
“嗯？”  
听到恋人的呼唤，辛巴德俯身凑近贾法尔，性器在体内的角度猛地变换了一下，贾法尔惊叫一声。  
“就这样……保持……一会儿。”  
让我好好地感受你。  
小穴被巨物充盈的感觉异常充实。敏感的内壁能感觉到血液流过时的微微跳动，像一头蓄势待发的野兽。  
就像它的主人。  
“贾法尔……我可以动了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
起初还是轻柔的进出，感受到恋人的身体已充分适应后，alpha便不再拘束，大开大合地操干起来。  
“……嗯……你真的……两个星期没做了吗？……光是这样的话……可是不行的……啊！”  
“不信吗？这就证明给你看哦？保证把你干到哭出来为止。”嘴角微扬。  
感觉自己被翻了个身，辛巴德攫住贾法尔的纤细却结实的腰肢，就着跪趴的姿势再次狠狠挺入。  
“……啊！！”坚硬的顶端直接撞上了敏感点，贾法尔不禁尖叫一声，瞪大了眼睛。  
背入式的体位相较而言能更为容易地刺激到敏感点。贾法尔只闻背上的男人浅笑一声，接着敏感点就被每一次进入精准地狠狠刺激。  
“！！！！”  
忽然一个湿凉黏滑的物体覆上了脖颈，是辛巴德在舔舐自己耳后的腺体。  
“贾法尔的这里好厉害啊，在好像很美味地吞吐着我的东西呢。连这里……都能摸得到呢。”  
辛巴德的手描摹过两人交合的地方，又抚摸着贾法尔不断被挺入的性器顶得微微凸起的小腹。刚想开口打断对方满口的淫词浪语，对方的下一步动作却令他又不禁浑身颤抖。  
辛巴德在小腹摸索着的手指忽然稍用力地向上顶住自己的龟头，与埋在对方体内坚硬的性器两面夹击地攻击着敏感点。  
“……呜……呜……”  
过于猛烈的刺激令贾法尔再次失言。他觉得自己就像暴风雨海面上的一艘小帆船，只能被狂风暴雨挟持着随波逐流。  
“贾法尔……贾法尔……”  
贾法尔只觉得身体一轻，上半身被立起，整个人坐在了对方怀中。辛的手紧搂着自己的腰，以免双腿早已无力支撑的身体滑落。  
这个体位令对方的性器进入到了前所未有的深度。最深处、最隐秘的穴肉被一次次地撑开并摩擦着。嗓子已经喊得沙哑，只能随着辛巴德进出的频率大口喘息。  
“辛……把我转过来……我想看着你……”  
“好……”  
腰被猛地旋转了180度，性器在体内狠狠摩擦而过的触感又让贾法尔发出一声嘶哑的惊喘。  
只见恋人的脸颊氤氲着红晕，银色的刘海被汗水沾湿而闪闪发亮，眼角还挂着因过于激烈的情事而溢出的生理性泪水。辛巴德被贾法尔因自己而沉沦在情欲中的表情刺激得打了个激灵，险些缴械。  
“贾法尔……这个表情是犯规啊……”  
“嗯、辛，我，我快去了……啊！”  
“好，这就让你高潮……”  
咬牙强忍着直接射在里面的欲望，像往常一样，辛巴德打算趁结还没有形成之前从贾法尔体内退出，然后用咬破腺体暂时标记的方式舒缓贾法尔的热度。接着再一边看着对方高潮的表情，一边帮自己发洩出来。  
但这一次却遭到了对方的强烈反对，贾法尔拼命地扭动腰部，不让对方从自己的体内退出。  
“不行……辛……射在……里面……”  
！！！！！  
被对方的语出惊人着实吓了一跳，辛巴德觉得自己昨晚的酒都醒了。  
“贾法尔……你知道自己在说些什么吗？”  
alpha对omega的完全标记将会伴随omega的一生。从此omega就成为了标记者的专属物。如果alpha去世，那omega也将在不久之后怀着巨大的悲伤和痛苦死去。  
“……你确定这是你的本意而非作为omega的本能吗，贾法尔？”  
“嗯……我早就做好这个觉悟了……辛……我爱你……”  
辛巴德仍在犹豫不决，但身体的本能已经先于意识一步作出了回应。性器基部开始迅速地膨胀变硬。  
“啊！！！！”  
海绵体膨胀形成的结恰好卡在生殖道口敏感点的位置。辛巴德低吼一声在贾法尔体内射了出来。  
滚烫的精液喷洒在子宫内的触感让贾法尔浑身颤抖，达到了今晚的不知道第几次高潮。omega饥渴的小穴得到了满足，热的发疯的身体终于慢慢冷却下来。  
这副身躯早已做好了追随您一生的准备。我的王。  
贾法尔紧紧拥抱着他的alpha，闭上了双眼。  
同时他感觉到，辛巴德也紧紧回拥住他，在他的耳边一字一句地低语道：  
“你怀上的若是儿子，就是未来的王；若是女儿，就贵为公主。我承诺，无论是过去还是未来，无论是今生还是来世，我只拥有你一个。”  
“我爱你，贾法尔。”

**Author's Note:**

> 毛笔这个bug是写完之后才发现的xx 其实羽毛的话感觉也不是不行？【【  
> 关于办公室里为什么有床：可以理解为某国王为了防止某工作狂熬夜结果晕倒在走廊吓到别人特意布置的嗯  
> 排版鬼畜抱歉


End file.
